nidfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreams, Dreams
Dreams, Dreams is the theme song for the NiGHTS series. It appears in some way or form at the end of each game during the credits. It is composed by Tomoko Sasaki. The lyrics were written by her as well, and were translated by Wornell Jones. The song refers to the power of dreams, an adventure in Nightopia, and a new love found "in the nights". Depending on how one reads into the song, the person the song is about could either be the other dreamer, or NiGHTS. The song itself is a classic love song duet, typically performed by a boy and a girl. The Children's version seques into the Adult version following the instrumental bridge. The melody is a recurring motif throughout the series. Performers Nights into Dreams: *'Adult Version': Curtis King Jr. and Dana Calitri *'Children's Version': Cameron Earl Strother and Jasmine Ann Allen Christmas Nights into Dreams: *'Christmas Acapella Version': Marlon Saunders, Gabriel Morris, and Issa Clemon Nights: Journey of Dreams *'Adult Version': Robbie Wyckoff and Francis M. Benitez *'Children's Version': Riley O'Flynn and Victoria Ashby *'Sweet Snow Version': Jasmine Ann Allen Versions There are many different versions of the song, all of which are here. The difference between a version and a remix is that a version has the same background music but with different singers, while a remix has the original singers to different background music. *'Original Version: '''The original 1996 version by Dana Calitri and Curtis King, Jr. Is heard at the end of the original game if you get higher than a C rank. *'Kids Version: The 1996 version by Cameron Earl Strother and Jasmine Ann Allen. Has kids vocals instead of adults vocals. Is heard at the end of original game if you get lower than a C rank. Also adds a choir singing "Ahh!" at the end of each verse. *~In Silent Memory~ Version: Not techically a remix and not techically a version, this song is what you hear in the Dream Diary in Nights into Dreams... *'Kareoke Version: '''This is the version in Christmas Nights that has no vocals and instead has music notes in the song to tell you when to sing. *'A Capella Version: This is the 1996 version of the Christmas NiGHTS Ending performed by Marlon D. Saunders along with Issa Clemon and Gabriel Morris -- this is the version that has the vocals. **Did you know? Marlon D. Sanders not only did the choral arrangements for this, but he did the theme song for Burning Rangers ("We Are Burning Rangers") and Knuckles' theme in Sonic Adventure ("Unknown from M.E.", rap lyrics by Dread Fox) *'Adult JOD Version: '''This is the 2007 adult version by Robbie Wyckoff and Francis M. Benitez. It has new orchestration for the background music, new singers, and new lyrics after the final repeating of the chorus. It appears at the end of the game's normal ending. *'Kids JOD Version: The 2007 kids version by Riley O'Flynn and Victoria Ashby, who are Will and Helen's voice actors, respectively. Much like before, the kids do not sing the lyrics after the final repeating of the chorus. It appears at the end of the game's special ending. *'Will Version: '''The version of the song for Will, has all the singing done by Riley O'Flynn and Robbie Wyckoff until the bridge, in which it sequences into the adult version. *'Helen Version: The version of the song for Helen, has all the singing done by Victoria Ashby and Francis M. Benitez until the bridge, in which it sequences into the adult version. *'Sweet Snow Version:' This is the ending for the Last Nights of both Will and Helen, and instead of the singing done by Victoria Ashby, Francis M. Benitez, Riley O'Flynn and Robert Wyckoff, it is performed by Jasmine Ann Allen (re-arranged by Tomoko Sasaki, co-arranged by Naofumi Hataya, sound director). Remixes There are many remixes of the song as well, all of which are here: A-Cappella Version: The version of the song without background music by Marlon Saunders, Gabriel Morris, and Issa Clemon. Is the only version of the song sung by men only. Is heard during the end credits of Christmas Nights. Lyrics In a dream I can see you are not far away Anytime anyplace I can see your face You're that special one that I've been waiting for And I hope you're looking for someone like me In my dreams I can hear you calling me In the night everything's so sweet In your eyes I feel there's so much inside (CHORUS) In the nights, dream delight I want to see you standing there In the nights, dream delight I found someone who really cares In the nights, dream delight I want to see you smile again In the nights, dream delight You are the one I've waited for... In a dream we can do everything we want to There's nowhere I'd rather be but here with you The stars above light the way only for you and I I'm so glad I found the one that I've been looking for Keep the dream (keep the dream...) of the one you're hoping for Love can come (love...) through an open door (yeah...) Just be strong (just be strong, oh...) And you're sure to find the one, the one, the one, the one! (CHORUS) In the nights, dream delight I want to see you standing there In the nights, dream delight I found someone who really cares In the nights, dream delight I want to see you smile again In the nights, dream delight You are the one I've waited for... (flute solo) Whoa... oh-oh-oh... In the nights (in the night), dream delight (delight) I want to see you standing there (see you standing there) In the nights (in the night), dream delight (delight) I found someone who really cares (oh-oh... yeah-yeah...) In the nights (in the night), dream delight (delight) I want to see you smile again (hey yeah...!) In the nights (in the night), dream delight (delight) You are the one I've waited for... (the one, the one, oh-oh...) In the night (oh baby... hey-eh...), delight You and me, we could be together forever...! In the night, delight (baby, baby, baby...) (Oh...oh...hoo-hoo!) (Ooh yeah...) In the night (yeah, yeah-ah-hah), delight (I've found someone) (I found my love) In the night (And I'd be lost without you girl, yeah) Delight (You're the one I waited for) (I've dreamed, I've dreamed, I've dreamed of you girl) (I've found the one I was looking for) (Yeah...) (Hoo-ooh! Yeah...) Trivia * The title of the song was slightly corrupted from the original title "Dream! Dream!" According to composer Tomoko Sasaki, the title refers to Elliot and Claris trying to put their joyous feelings from their adventures into words. * Jasmine Ann Allen is the only artist to have sung the song in both games. * Curtis King Jr. and Dana Calitri were session vocalists and were hired to record the adults version of the song in New York City. * Jasmine Allen auditioned for the song by singing the alphabet and songs from Sesame Street. Cameron Strother auditioned for the song by singing Irvin Berlin's "White Christmas". Both children were living in Japan with their families at the time. * Allen and Strother recorded the children's version of the song in Tokyo, with both their fathers present. External Links * "Dreams Dreams" Lyrics at NiGHTS into Dreams dot com * Music at NiGHTS into Dreams dot com Category:Music